Mariya C Yuri
Mariya C Yuri is... A very shy and normally speaks very politely. When she gets angry, its difficult to distinguish if she's angry or trying to be polite (as described by Tergoku). Yuri is a big believer in propriety, so will not hesitate to confront those she believes are acting outside moral bounds. Biography At Mobiutokyo, before moving there in, she was described as the number #1 beauty in the Shrine Union and a Yamato Nadeshiko (unbeknownst to her of course). She also has the mind set of a refined “ojou-sama,” which means she is sometimes naïve enough to believe a bending of the truth and may even cause a misunderstanding, mostly when Tergoku is involved. It is impossible for her to lie or rather, for her to lie convincingly. She has little understanding of modern technology, and has trouble just figuring out how to work her cellphone. Yuri is very strong willed, able to ignore discomfort when needed. The downside is that she's stubborn with order, and lectures other but can't handle being lectured. As the story progresses, she gradually gets used to being in provocative situations with Tergoku. Yuri was born the eldest daughter of the Mariya family, inheriting the powers of a Hime-Miko. Her mother lacked any Psychic abilities, but cared for her daughter. Yuri became good friends with fellow Hime-Miko Sonya Seishuuin, to the point that Ena became almost another daughter to the family, who would come into the house without warning. As a Hime-Miko, Yuri left home to take her place at a shrine at a young age. Her life from then until the start of the series is mostly unknown, except that she and several other Witches and Hime-Miko, Liliana among them, were gathered by the Guardian Shogun Voban in order to facilitate the Destruction of a Anicent Device for him to fight a Anicent Device and slay. Yuri was one of the few who retained their mind after the ritual. Yuri has a younger sister named Hikari who is also a Hime-Miko. Shortly after Daishi's demise, it was revealed that she was a descendant of one of the Anicent Seikonian Clans, the Divine Ancestors, specifically the one whom Tergoku describes as the Princess with Crystal Eyes, who lives in the Marlu along with the Living Buddha and Susanoo. Fighting Style Yuri use her Lexicon in a style of Energy Ninjutsu that is useful in fight in Long range combat against Skillful opponents, she can use a wide variety of Healing and, Support arts. She use various Alchemy Arts alongside her Symbol Arts and abilities. Arts  Ninja Cherry Storm Blossom Twister Dragoid Shot Darkoid Shot Nin Retsu Storm Pulse Arrow Triple Razor Rose Lighthing Flame Bloom Tornado Barrage Cyclone Buster Mind Impact Roude Nada Shield-WB:2 Ether Charge-WB:2 Cyclone Wall Sage Wall Tri-Force Shield Maiden Guardian Ocean Wall Aura Barrier Resonance Jammer Pentagon Leo Barrier Evo Arts Shrine Blessing Dragon Glyph Etherion Storm Wyvern Stream Scale Bullet Etherion Barrier Delta Wall Wyvern Cyclone Assist Arts Alchemy Arts Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Gust Fang Wind Blade Wind Cyclone Typhoon Hurricane Storm Blade Storm Razor Storm Trinity Storm Electrofire Storm Volcanic Storm Tornado Cold Wind Ice Wind Frost Typhoon Bizzard Bizzard Disater Final Disater Ultimate Aurora Shock Volt Heavy Volt Sonic Voltage Sonar Bolt Spark Spark Blitz Voltage Blitz Storm Storm Blitz Storm Fury Lighting Bolt Thunder Havoc Thunder Gale Lighting Quake Aqua Douse Blast Douse Cannon Hydro Hydroelectric Hydro Ruinga Venom Water Splash Hazard Ruinous Weather Weather Bombarment Steam Steam Ruinga Steam Twister Steam Blitz Steam Bomb Frost Ice Glacier Glacier Wall Cold Snap Hailstorm Freeze Grand Ocean Symbol Arts Loya Ring Loya Heart Loya Cheer Nature Nurse Nature Rain Nature Cosmo Feather Refresh Cleanesing Tsunami Pheonix Howl Pheonix Sphere Starlight Arrow Encase Barrier Hidden Arts  Crystal Palace-WB:5 Abilities  Flight Flight Warp After Image Double After Image Side Image Mirage Bomb Mirage Assault Mirage Cast Prism Clone Prism Image Dimension Image Free Image Stable Shift Conservative Shift HP Surge WP Surge Elemental Control Elemental Charge Elemental Armor Temporal Freeze Lock on Snipe Cast Combo Shot Shatter Shot Advantageous Assault Energy Control Energy Coat Stealth Array Jump Array Barrier Array Illusion Array Landing Crystal Lens Teleport Stats The Rookie Group vs The Oushu Family-part 1 HP:940 Atk:48 Def:46 Psychic:130 Brain:126 Speed:90 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy